To the Dusk Sky
by tezuka-andria
Summary: They'll hate and love each other. TezukaFuji


Title: To the Dusk Sky  
>Rating: PGK+  
>Pairing: TezukaFuji  
>Summary: They'll hate and love each other<br>Genre: ANGST! little bit of romance  
>Notes: Sad Sequel to Trip to the Sunset. Made 2 years ago. Posted only on LJ. Now posted in FF, since I was bored.<p>

* * *

><p><em><br>__"Tezuka, let's promise here, in the sunset, that we will not leave each other!"_

A beautiful voice from nowhere forever haunted Tezuka's mind. Always, as he walked in the streets towards his home, his feet would unconsciously bring him to the river, where he would watch the setting sun. He didn't realize it at first, but as time had passed, he didn't want to leave the place anymore. It was their sanctuary, where they used to confess all their problems. Just then, he didn't know he always cried when he visited that place ever since Fuji had left him. It was really sad...just because of three careless words, 'I hate you', everything between them ended.

He left the river, with the illusion of the sunset still chasing his mind. He walked quietly back to the noisy town, not minding the loud chattering from the festival. Motorcycles whirred. People talked and gossiped. Vendors endorsed their products with beautiful descriptions to attract customers. He could hear it all, but he didn't bother the restlessness of the town. It was the place where Fuji used to wear a goldfish yukata, face stretched with a very cheerful smile, strands of his honey-colored hair glowed like the full moon that enlightened the whole city. But now, it was just him and his train of thoughts. The one he loved foremost was not here anymore...the smile he was searching for wasn't alive anymore.

Tezuka looked at his elbow, slightly caressing it. He examined it carefully. There was no wound. The injury on his shoulder had just cured, and he had no sickness, no flu, and no fever. He felt no pain physically. His heart, however, made his body ache all over. He couldn't even walk normally with this pain. When he recalled his past, he no longer desired to live anymore, even though a part of him still hoped Fuji would visit him, even if it was for the slightest moment.

_Who am I kidding? Of course, he won't come back. _

Lately, Tezuka was almost going insane, thinking of Fuji constantly. Every time he walked from his school to his house, all he was thinking about was the prodigy. Sometimes, he would almost get hit by a car as he crossed the road. In some instances, when he was doing his homework, he would write 'Fuji Syusuke' instead of the actual answer. Even now, as he was going to a tennis store, he had mistaken a girl who was as tall as the prodigy walking on the sidewalk for him. He chased after her and shouted 'Fuji!' but people only looked at him curiously. The girl also looked at him, but she was not Fuji at all...

_Fuji...do you really hate me that much? When will you come back? Don't you remember our promise...?_

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, we will not leave each other. Ever." <em>

That was their last sweet conversation. As Fuji looked to the sky, which was sprinkled with sparkles of orange light, he had remembered every conversation they had, especially that final one.

_Why? Why did I tell him that I hated him? Why did he scold me? I was just being careless! Why did I become so sensitive? Why was I so angry with him at that time? Why? Why? I hate myself!_Fuji had almost killed himself for that.

He still wished that they could bump each other in the sunset, and promise again, a true one, that they wouldn't leave each other anymore. And of course they would forgive each other for breaking the promise.

_"Tezuka...I still love you..." _

Were the only words he could whisper to himself. Who would hear it anyway? How could he say that he still loved him after you telling him that he hated him? He had thought that it was ridiculous and confusing, but still, he wanted to see his ex-boyfriend and embrace him.

_Who am I kidding? Of course, even if it was to see me, he wouldn't come back._

_"Tezuka...my tongue just slipped. I don't hate you...I love you...I'll come back at the right time. And I do remember our promise..."_

* * *

><p><em>"When was the last time? I want to see you now<em>_  
><em>_I want to embrace you,__  
><em>_and this time I want us to promise for real, __  
><em>_in the sun setting in the dusk sky,__  
><em>_that we will stay together forever..."_

Tezuka once again walked towards the river that afternoon, where he could see the beautiful sunset. It was prettier than before, as if it was giving a blessing today.

Fuji did the same too and didn't realize both of them were in the same place, at the same time.

_"Fuji, I love you..." _Tezuka whispered.

_"Tezuka, I love you..." _Fuji told himself.  
><em><br>__"Huh?" _

_"Te-Tezuka...?" _

_"Fu-Fu-Fuji...? I-is that you...?"_

"Tezuka, lets promise for real that we will never leave each other again alright?" Fuji said happily as he held his lover's hand.

"Ah. We will never leave each other again. Now that you're here, I'll never let you go," Tezuka bowed and smiled.

~ END ~

* * *

><p>Notes: Many who had commented before said that this story is stupid. Please tell if so. ANYWAY, REVIEWS PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
